Unbreakable
by mistyblue814
Summary: Kaitlyn Southerland is a shy muggleborn in her seventh year studying at Hogwarts. She was doing well in class and was close with her friends: Scorpius, Albus, and Melissa. Everything was normal until a new group formed: the MBC (Mud Blood Control), whose main objective is to kill muggleborns, like Kaitlyn. Not even Hogwarts students are safe. I only own original characters!
1. Preface

**_Preface: 5 Years Ago_**

Eleven year old Kaitlyn Southerland was walking on the train, moving with her packs to the mysterious school of Hogwarts. She had never heard of such a place until now. She was already in her school uniform and had her thicker brown hair in a loose braid that her mother made. She was looking in each compartment of the train. All of them seemed to be full, and full of students who were laughing and talking with each other. Everyone seemed to already make friends, except for her. But she knew deep down that she wasn't surprised. She never had friends at her old school.

Going to a compartment that was finally empty, she set her packs where they go before sitting down, looking out the window. She didn't know what else to do. She wanted to bring her books, or at least a couple but her parents said that there wasn't any room in her pack, so Kaitlyn had to do without. Her parents told her that on the way she could make new friends and the trip would fly by. However, her parents didn't seem to realize that Kaitlyn didn't socialize that well.

She jumped when she heard her compartment door open. She looked over and saw a familiar blonde haired boy with his own pack. He gave her a small smile and said, "Hey, I know you from Diagon Alley, right?"

She nodded, smiling a bit. When her parents finally found their way to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies, they had no idea where to go. When Kaitlyn accidently bumped into the blonde haired boy that was about her age, she apologized to him and began to talk. The boy's parents started to talk to Kaitlyn's and they directed her to the places that they needed to be. Soon after, the families departed from each other, going their own ways.

Kaitlyn watched him sit down after putting his packs away. The boy sat across from her and said, "I don't believe I got your name yesterday. I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Who are you?"

Kaitlyn said shyly, a smaller voice but one that he could still hear easily, "I'm Kaitlyn."

Scorpius gave her a comforting smile, seeing how nervous she was. He told her, "it's nice to meet you, Kaitlyn. I'm guessing that your parents are muggles."

Kaitlyn stared at him, not knowing what the boy meant. He chuckled before explaining himself, "muggle is a term used for people who do not have magic. I'm guessing that your parents don't have any magic."

Kaitlyn shook her head and said, "no…I guess they are…muggles." She didn't like that word. It sounded dirty, like the person was filthy.

Scorpius nodded and he told her, "no problem. Both my parents can use magic. I just thought yours weren't since they didn't know their way around Diagon Alley."

Kaitlyn nodded before she looked out the window, "it was all really confusing. You couldn't even look up the school on the Internet. My parents didn't believe that I got accepted at this school until the headmaster came in person to talk to them."

The blonde boy nodded slowly before asking her, "what's the Internet?"

Kaitlyn was surprised. Everyone she knew known what the Internet was. Kaitlyn answered him by telling him the definition.

And her parents were right, talking with a new friend did make the trip fly by.

Kaitlyn stayed beside Scorpius as the group of first years were escorted up to the castle. Scorpius was explaining to her as the group was waiting outside in the hallway, "my dad says that there are four houses and each student will be placed into a different one based on their personality and skills." Kaitlyn nodded, but was nervous. What if she was placed into a different house than him? What if they couldn't talk anymore?

When they were in the Grand Hall, Kaitlyn walked with the group, looking around as much as she could. She was in the middle of the entire group so she could only see above her, which was impressive in itself. There were candles above them, just floating. She had never seen anything like it before. Could she just not see the hangers?

The kids beside her were talking and she found it hard to hear the small opening ceremony before a man at the front who escorted them around the school in the hallways came to the front, introducing himself as Professor Longbottom. Kaitlyn stood on her tiptoes to try and see over the heads. The man took out a piece of paper. Beside him was a stool and on it was a very old and worn-in looking hat. Now that the Grand Hall was quiet, Kaitlyn could easily hear the professor as he read out a name: "Abbot, Alistair."

A boy with shoulder length blonde hair walked up to the stool. Professor Longbottom set the hat on the boy's head once he was sitting on the stool. There were a couple of moments before the hat shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"

The sudden loud voice in the silence made Kaitlyn jump. She never knew that hats could talk. However, in the past couple of days there were a lot of things she didn't realize existed. After the hat said the word, there was a loud applause. Looking around, Kaitlyn noticed that it was coming from one of the four tables around the room. The boy walked to it and sat down at one of the empty places on the bench. The applause died down and she turned her attention back to the front. What was a Ravenclaw? Was it one of the houses that Scorpius was talking about?

Throughout the list of names, Kaitlyn heard the hat only say three other words: Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. She figured that they were the four houses since after every calling, the specific table would cheer as the student sat down at it. She listened to every name, looking at everyone who went up. She was getting more nervous as Professor Longbottom named off more and more people on the list. It was getting closer to her name, going in last name's alphabetical order.

It surprised her a bit when she heard, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Her eyes followed Scorpius as he walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed onto his head and was on there for about twenty seconds. It looked as though it was mumbling to Scorpius about something. However, it finally shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The one table cheered and Scorpius went to sit down. Kaitlyn gulped. She hoped that she was in Gryffindor too. Scorpius was the only person she had talked to so far. She didn't want to have to leave that. She waited out the names again, even more nervous than before. She watched kid after kid go up, going to the new table before she heard finally heard Professor Longbottom call: "Southerland, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn was frozen for a couple of seconds before she made her way through the now smaller crowd of students. She could hear her shoes echo the hall as she walked. She stared at the stool a bit before actually getting on it. She looked at the table Scorpius was at, hoping in her head that she would be a Gryffindor too.

The hat whispered down at her, "ah, new friends are hard to find, I know, but that's just not your place. However, where you do belong you will meet many more people."

Kaitlyn felt her hands begin to shake. She looked down a bit before the hat whispered, "no need to worry. There are nice people in each house."

The hat called out to the crowd: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Kaitlyn felt the hat get lifted off of her head and she begin to walk to the table that was cheering for her. She bumped her knee before she sat down at the table, looking down. Luckily her hands stopped shaking, but she still felt nervous, and alone. There was a sudden voice beside her and she looked up as a black haired boy gave her a smile and told her, "I'm Albus."

Kaitlyn nodded and told him in a small voice, "I'm Kaitlyn."

Albus gave her a smile, "it's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Kaitlyn woke up Melissa by hitting her friend in the face with a pillow. She said, "wake up sleepy head unless you want to skip breakfast and just get ready instead."

Melissa grumbled under the pillow: "Sod. Off."

Kaitlyn chuckled and told her, "come on, Mel. You can't stay in bed all day."

"Want to bet? It's Saturday. So I say again: Sod off," Melissa grumbled.

Kaitlyn laughed and shook her head, "I don't understand how you could just stay in bed all day. You aren't even up late either. We go to bed at the same time."

"It's because you have slight insomnia I swear that's what it must be you can easily go on six hours of sleep a day," Melissa said, still not moving at all on the bed. Kaitlyn smiled and looked around. They were the only ones in the common rooms. Kaitlyn slept in a little bit but that was only because it was a weekend night and she had stayed up a bit later than she usually did.

To try and convince her, and annoy her friend more, Kaitlyn warned, "don't make me jump on that bed."

"I will kill you in your sleep," Melissa grumbled her answer, making Kaitlyn laugh. She sighed and said, "fine, be boring and sleep. I'm going down to see the guys. It's weird, they don't need that much sleep either."

"It's as though you have a death wish," Melissa told her.

Kaitlyn chuckled and finished her look by putting in some lightly dangled black earrings that matched the black tanktop and blue jeans she wore. She had her hair in a lower ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. She told her friend, "alright, alright. I'll leave you alone. I don't know where the guys and I will go. We might head to Hogsmeade."

"Got it," Melissa said.

Kaitlyn nodded and turned out the lights as she left. Her black sandals clipped against the floor as she made her way to the Grand Hall. That was how she and Melissa joked. They might as well be called sisters, that what most people referred them as if they didn't know the girls personally. They looked a bit alike and were close to each other, however many people also thought that Kaitlyn and Albus were siblings too, due to the way they acted with each other and because they looked a bit alike as well. In Kaitlyn's group of friends, they were comfortable sitting against each other on couches, leaning their heads on each other's shoulders, wrapping their arms around their shoulders. They were a family and they acted like one. Kaitlyn didn't think that she would ever have friends she would be so close with, not when she first started at Hogwarts.

She had gained a lot more confidence since she was in first year. The first couple of months were scary. Most of the girls in Hufflepuff didn't talk to her since she kept quiet in the corner. Most people never even realized that she was in the room. Melissa, however, noticed her and talked with her.

Melissa had trouble making friends as well and didn't like crowds, so being with someone else in the corner wasn't a problem for her. The two talked and became close friends. Melissa came from a halfblood family so she could relate to Kaitlyn about non-magic-life things and it helped to have someone understand that. To Kaitlyn most people didn't have an idea about the Internet, cell-phones (in which Kaitlyn dearly wanted one but didn't see the point since she couldn't use it at school and could only use it for the summer months), even television shows. The two were quick friends and moved things around with the other small group of Hufflepuff girls so that Melissa and Kaitlyn could share a bunk in the farther corner of the room, where both were comfortable.

Making her way into the Grand Hall, Kaitlyn went to the Hufflepuff table and she looked for where Albus was sitting and grinned. Of course he was there. He always woke up early for breakfast. As she walked up, her smile widened. Scorpius was sitting with him, though she wasn't surprised. She was sure Scorpius Malfoy was the one to wake up first in the morning, before breakfast is even started to be made. And it wasn't surprising that he was at the Hufflepuff table. In the mornings he would usually eat there since he was the only one in the group of friends who wasn't a Hufflepuff. He thought it was easier to eat there and with them.

It was Scorpius who noticed her first and he gave her a smile, making Albus turn to see what he was looking at. Smiling as well, Albus said, "Good morning. I see you couldn't convince Mel to wake up."

Kaitlyn shook her head and chuckled before putting some toast and eggs on her plate before getting herself a glass of water. She told them, "are you kidding, she practically started creating a plan towards my murder."

The guys chuckled and Kaitlyn began eating. She asked, "what do you plan to do today. Mel and I finished our homework last night."

Albus chuckled, "oh Kait, when will you ever learn, my homework will be started tomorrow night at the earliest."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. Albus always left things until last minute, he said that he worked better under pressure and since he still had good grades, no one gave him a fuss about it. Scorpius, on the other hand, was much different. He worked on an assignment almost immediately and got as much done as he could so that it wouldn't be a bother any longer to work on. Kaitlyn was a bit in between, she was a slower paced worker, but she left the work with good standing before handing it in, usually a couple of days before.

Kaitlyn turned to Scorpius and told him, "I won't even ask you."

The blonde smiled and told her, "Good. I've got nothing planned. Since all the snow has melted I wanted to go by the river again."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Hogsmeade too. I've got Christmas money I still want to spend."

Scorpius chuckled, "and I could go for a Butterbeer."

Albus nodded, "we'll wait for Mel for that."

The other two nodded, "Great. Good plan how I see it."

Kaitlyn looked across the Grand Hall. It was pretty full for it being later on in the breakfast hours, but perhaps people were just socializing more today for some reason. Now that the snow had melted she would have thought that people would be out and about outside more, but the weather was still rather cold out. She saw the familiar faces of the people who went to Hogwarts. Kaitlyn was good with faces, it was the names that she didn't always remember. However, certain people she did know because she met with them a lot or if they had a large connection to her friends, like James and Lily Potter or Rose and Hugo Weasley. Or any of the Weasleys who were at Hogwarts the same time that Kaitlyn was.

Kaitlyn and Scorpius stayed friends after all the years. The next day after the first night, she noticed him walking in the halls and went to talk to him, still shy about talking to new people. They talked and he stayed with her until Melissa was up and at the Grand Hall table. When he and Kaitlyn had class together, she would try and get Melissa to sit near him with her. When Albus started to hang out with them more, he soon began to sit beside Scorpius. They became a quick group of four. Kaitlyn never knew why after a couple of years Scorpius kept talking to her, but she assumed it was because she was his first friend on the grounds too. That was something he wanted to keep going. Maybe he found comfort in her like how Kaitlyn found comfort in him that there was a friend by their side. Either way, Kaitlyn was close to Scorpius still and she still found comfort in his presence that her first friend was still with her.

Albus stayed close to Kaitlyn as well after greeting her at the table. Although, he was greeting everyone at the Hufflepuff table. Albus was always social, the complete opposite of the other three. Scorpius was social, but he didn't do it willingly unless he knew the person well. The way he kept talking to her since he was right beside her helped her keep calm in the crowd and get comfortable in the school. It was all so new to her and she found a lot of it confusing. Since Albus was beside her for a lot of the night, whenever she had a question about something, she remembered asking him quietly and he politely answered her.

Albus told Kaitlyn that he kept talking to her because she seemed like a nice person, someone he would get along with so he kept talking with her and he was glad to talk to Melissa as well. And when Kaitlyn and Melissa talked to Scorpius as well, Albus joined in. Kaitlyn always got along with the three of them and vise-versa. There was rarely any fights, maybe disagreements but they were laughed at by the end of the day. She never thought that she would be so close with people. Melissa was her sister, she might as well be and with the boys, they were family too. They were always seen together in the group as much as they could and it was through them that Kaitlyn found her confidence and strength to be able to talk during class, to answer questions and to not be afraid of people in the hallway. They were a part of her and Kaitlyn knew it. The others knew it too and maybe that was another reason why they were so close, they knew that they needed each other to go on. Kaitlyn knew she would never have greater people in her life, ones who she knew would stick by her side no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

It was almost noon when I saw Melissa coming towards us in the corner of my eye. She slept in a bit longer than she did normally on weekends, but if it was her wish to waste the day in bed, Kaitlyn wouldn't tell her off. Besides, Melissa could do what she wanted to do.

The boys wanted to wait for Melissa before going to Hogsmede and Kaitlyn didn't object. So, they waited by the river, laying on the grass and talking about their summer plans and other things random as they waited for her. Kaitlyn was on her stomach while Albus was on his back beside her with Scorpius laying on his side above them on the grass. Kaitlyn was picking at the grass as Scorpius said, "but all of you have normal names. Like, Scorpius, what the hell?"

Kaitlyn laughed, "come on though, isn't it tradition or something for purebloods to name children after constellations or something like that."

"It's a stupid tradition if you ask me," Scorpius said, "like, anything more normal would have been nice. Like, name me after my grandfather. Lucius. Now that is a unique but normal name."

"At least you don't have Albus," the brown haired boy in glasses said.

"I would take Albus any day. Different, but not as bad as Scorpius. Whenever I tell people that's my name, they give me a second glance then wonder if I should go to the loony bin," Scorpius said.

"Your names are unique! My name is completely normal. Kaitlyn Jean Southerland. Average, normal, boring," Kaitlyn told them.

"What are you talking about Kaitlyn is such a beautiful name. Girls always have pretty name. Kaitlyn may be an average name, but it is a pretty one, especially the way that yours is spelled," Scorpius told her.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and Scorpius looked at Melissa and said, gesturing his hand up at her as she moved to sit on the other side of Kaitlyn, "even you have a perfectly normal name. You fit in. Melissa Rodgers."

Melissa looked at Kaitlyn for an explanation. Kaitlyn chuckled and informed her, "Scorpius is complaining about his name because he hates it."

Melissa raised her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes looking at Scorpius, "are you really? Come off it. It's a nice name."

"It's a terrible name. You can't help but notice it," Scorpius said.

"And I keep telling him that you would rather want a unique name than an average one like mine," Kaitlyn told Melissa.

"Oh please, Kait, your name isn't near as average as mine. Melissa, no one remembers a girl named Melissa. Too average, boring. It's a name that doesn't stick and you forget it and the person," Melissa said.

"I like the name Melissa," Kaitlyn defended.

"Your name is pretty, Kait. I wish I had it," Melissa said.

"That's what I said! See Kaitlyn you have a pretty name," Scorpius said.

"Not to mention that it's an average but still unique enough to be remembered name. Unlike Melissa. It's like an 'ugh, I'm here' name," Melissa told them.

Kaitlyn laughed and told her, "well your personality and spunk makes up for your boring name then."

Melissa grinned and Scorpius said to them, "all I'm saying is that Scorpius is a name like how a black shirt is to a crowd of white shirts. It sticks out and doesn't belong and people are like 'what the hell is that shirt doing there'."

Albus laughed, "then why don't you change your name if you hate it so much?"

"You've met my parents and you know exactly the reason why," Scorpius answered and Albus chuckled. Scorpius said, still on a joking rant, "the worst part is that you can't even shorten Scorpius to anything to make it even sound normal. Like Kaitlyn said, Albus, your name is different, but it's still unique and nice. And even then, you can shorten it to Al and Melissa, you can shorten your to Mel so that it's different. And Kaitlyn, obviously Kait, but you can't change Scorpius to anything to make it sound better. Scorp isn't exactly a better substitute."

Albus chuckled and said, "we don't even usually go for Mel as a short though, we go to something that fits her like Mel-Well."

"Or Mellons," Kaitlyn added.

"Or Mellie," all four of them said before laughing.

Kaitlyn looked at Scorpius when all of them had stopped laughing and told him seriously, "don't be ashamed of your name. It says a lot about you. It fits your personality and explains what type of family you have, the bloodline, things like that. It fits and that's what is important. Who cares if it is normal?"

He shook his head, "Scorpius Malfoy. At least it is one that you don't forget."

Melissa chuckled and asked, "Oh! And while we are here, wanna talk about the summer?"

Kaitlyn smiled and nodded before telling them, "oh I kept forgetting to tell you, but I have great news! My grandfather's old house can be our's for the summer. Since I was his only grandchild, he thought that he would give it to me as an inheritance. And my parents said that we could stay there as long as everyone else was okay with it, and if they were under wizard age their parents."

"That big one that is on the beach that you were talking about?" Scorpius asked.

Kaitlyn nodded excitedly and told him, "Yeah. It's empty right now, but I've been there when visiting my grandparents. It's a really nice house and property. I thought that it would be fun for all of us to have a summer from home and with each other."

Albus nodded and so did Melissa. Melissa commented to them, "sounds like a lot of fun if you ask me. No parents." At her last sentence, she grinned and flopped on her back on the grass. Kaitlyn giggled, "yes but I'm there and so is Albus so we are like your parents too."

Melissa frowned and said, "this is true and I don't like it."

Albus laughed and looked at Kaitlyn, "so it would just be a big empty house until we get there."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Essentially."

Scorpius nodded and said, "sounds great. My parents should be fine with it. And if not, I'm of age anyway."

Melissa nodded, "I'm of age by the time summer comes."

Albus answered, "I won't be but I can't see my parents saying no."

Kaitlyn nodded. She wanted to say that Albus could bring over Teddy, James, and Lily, but she didn't know where the others would stand on that. She knew that Melissa would have no problem with it (at least with James because Kaitlyn knew her feelings for him). But Scorpius's family and the Weasleys and Mrs. Potter still weren't on the greatest of terms. Mr. Malfoy and the other Potters seemed to get along fine but once in a while things would start up. Kaitlyn just knew that it was among the adults where the problems were rooted and the grandparents, but that was it. The taint in the stain was clear in a lot of the Weasleys though, especially in Rose and Hugo. It was one of the reasons why Kaitlyn and Melissa never talked to either of them and why they usually avoided going to the Potters for holidays. Rose and Hugo didn't like them for spending time with a Malfoy and because of his friendship to one, it put a wedge in their relationship to Albus, but Albus never seemed to leave Scorpius's side.

It also didn't help that Kaitlyn had overheard Rose calling her a brainless slut to her friends in Ravenclaw. Only Melissa and Scorpius knew about that though. Kaitlyn knew that it would create significant damage to Rose and Albus's relationship more than it already was and none of them wanted that.

Kaitlyn told them, "if we all agree we could invite some more friends and family as long as we will all easily get along with each other. The house is big, but not that big. And maybe before summer starts we could actually see the place so you can decide what to bring."

The others nodded and Kaitlyn looked up at the sky. She smiled and asked, "should we go to Hogsmede?" Melissa smiled, "yes. Butterbeer right now would be lovely." Kaitlyn giggled and watched the others get up and Scorpius leaned down to help her up. She gave him a smile as a thank you before the four of them began walking to go to the new destination. Things were too perfect, and things were just starting.


End file.
